The Shared History
by soduh2
Summary: Update: 2/18/2013 I got rid of a few chapters but the goal of the story hasn't changed. Still a combination of continuities.
1. Chapter 1

_In this prologue Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik reminisces about his early years on Mobius, this will lead up to the main story about the Robotnik family and their extensive History with the Mobians._

Before my grandfather involved himself with GUN, the space colony ark, and Project Shadow, he conducted his own private research in the Scrap Brain region of South Island. The entire region was one of the first research facilities built by the Human emigrants to Mobius (even older than my grandfather himself to bring things into perspective). When I first arrived on Mobius I wanted my own… ambitions… to begin where my grandfather's did. My plan was simple, take over Mobius one region at a time.

After a Cataclysm that reduced the native Mobian population to a few hundred, a few of those environmental types established South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island as "Reservations" where the Mobian population could rebuild itself. As long as I met the Mobians with no harm I was allowed to conduct my "research" by the United Federations. Unfortunately we defined "harm" differently, but I digress. I immediately recognized my Grandfather's personal research facility. It wasn't hard to find considering the giant mustachioed face on the entry way. It's a bit embarrassing but I find myself doing the same thing from time to time. The Robotniks (or Kintobors for that matter) aren't known for their humility. Everything was in good shape despite not having any active maintenance in decades, I immediately set up shop.

I did research on each of the 5 regions of South Island, and designed "defense systems" according to what was the best fit both practically and aesthetically. After all, I am nothing if not fashionably sensible. Each of my machines, which would affectionately be known as badniks, did not take long for me to build. I utilized the native fauna as pilots for my machines (those that I couldn't control on my own) at least. And with my grandfather's facilities I was able to replicate each machine and station them to each Zone on the Island. After I successfully took control of the South Island, I continued my conquest to the West Side Island. Angel Island required much more tact considering it was erm… levitating… and the Echidna guardian would require more _diplomatic_ convincing.

Eventually the United Federations got wind of my exploits on the Mobian reservations and they attempted to forcefully remove me. My "home security system" protected me as expected, though it was difficult managing the entire force on my own.

One day I found a secret chamber in my grandfather's research facility, on the door it was marked project rebirth. There was a symbol showing the Biological based research was being conducted here which surprised me; I thought my grandfather abstained from that type research until his dealings Project Shadow many years later. "What were you working on?" I asked myself. Putting on one of the nearby protective Hazmat suits (good thing I wore the same size as Ol' Grandpa) I entered the chamber. In there I found an incubation tank still seeming to carry something inside. It looked like a young Brown Mobian Hedgehog sleeping inside. I really have to credit my grandfather's knowledge, time after time I found myself being schooled by him (how was this thing able to survive in here for almost a century). Naturally I activated the machine's computer after which a computerized voice sounded "project rebirth unstable, please add the genetic stabilizer" repeating itself over and over, quite loudly I might add.

As I motioned to shut the machine back off, something Flashed in front of me, it was a giant blue Power Ring. Part of the reason why Earthlings populated Mobius is because of the existence of this clean burning renewable power source. Ordinarily these rings are much smaller and golden, but this one was obviously different. The computer then announced "genetic stabilizer accepted" and the ring disappeared before my eyes. The being inside of the machine began to stir, its fur became a deep cobalt blue color and it seemed to wake up. Inside the machine it began spinning into a ball shape, bouncing around inside attempting to break out. As I fixated on this furry creature inside I paid no attention to what was slowly approaching behind me. The hedgehog in the chamber took a break from his escape attempts and noticed my follower. Unable to speak inside the chamber, I now realize he was trying to warning me with his frantic waving and pointing. Suddenly with a thud I blacked out but only for a few seconds. A metallic doppelganger of the hedgehog stuck his hand through the machine forcefully releasing the trapped hedgehog.

"Must… destroy… the faker….." said the metal hedgehog "you… stole… my… reward…" The small hedgehog rushed his metallic duplicate, who braced itself for impact. Quite anti-climatically the metallic duplicate was taken down quite easily, I eventually learned he ran out of power around the beginning of their scuffle. The Blue hedgehog ran out of the chamber after quickly inspecting his duplicate. I thought I would never see him again, ironic. This Robotic hedgehog interested me, after I got more time I would eventually reactivate him and ask him a few questions, perhaps he could be the assistant I desired. But not before I met my hedgehog "friend" again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue continued_

It was a few years before I finally got around to reactivating that metallic hedgehog. My little other hedgehog "friend", Sonic, kept me busy during that time. As much as I hate to admit it, I find myself enjoying the cat and mouse relationship I have with the hedgehog. I see myself growing as he challenges my genius, and he grows as well. The Death Egg, and my entire Egg fleet can be credited to him to some extent. I actually built my own robot duplicates of Sonic, perhaps I should take a page from Grandfather's gamebook, I said to myself remembering the Robotic hedgehog from before.

The first was Roller, a simple model who would replicate Sonic's spinning abilities. It was a prototype, but I sent a few loose on him in the Spring Yard Zone of South Island. I became more serious when I built Silver Sonic a year later. He faced Sonic straight out of the developmental phase on the Death Egg, he was far too predictable and clunky, despite having a faster acceleration than Sonic himself. My final Hedgehog, Mecha Sonic, was much more efficient. I started tinkering with artificial intelligence when I built him, he was surprisingly loyal. He was able to use my egg carrier and the different weapons I built onto it. However he still proved to be fairly… mechanical.

I needed to think of something more to challenge Sonic with, something closer to him. It was then that I remembered the metal hedgehog. When I compared him to my other inventions I noticed how much more sleek he was compared to my own work. Compared to my two robots, this one looked almost like a Metal Sonic. I supposed that's how I coined his name. He was relatively simple compared to Mecha Sonic as far as his built in features were concerned. Yet his internal structure was astoundingly complex, it was almost like a biological organism. Upon his reactivation we immediately shared a bond with each other over the shared hatred of a certain Hedgehog.

"Do you remember this, erhm faker?" I asked the newly reactivated Metal Sonic, showing him video footage of Sonic's escapades. It was strange that he always seems to think of himself as the original being a machine, but that kind of rhetoric was the best way to get through to him, "…Yes…" he replied, softly. I proposed, "If we work together we can destroy him, and expose your loathsome copy for what he truly is. Do we have a deal?", "Yes… Dr. Robotnik" He responded. I just had to interject at his mistake, "I've recently decided to go by Dr. Eggman as of recently". He gave me an awkward look, "It will catch on eventually" I reassured him.

Even though I lost control of the Islands I still had my old central headquarters in Scrap Brain Zone. I put metal Sonic through the same obstacles Sonic faced. He managed to pull off the same accomplishments on his feet (impressive considering he could fly); dodging and parrying through each trap. Eventually I compared his best time through the Scrap Brain Zone compared to Sonic and he was actually faster, making fewer mistakes in the process. This was an amazing creation my grandfather had, I wondered why I never heard anything about him growing up.

Metal Sonic's first mission occurred during my conquest of the Little Planet (another world that neighbor's Mobius). It actually went off without a hitch until Sonic, who just so happening to be vacationing there) utilized the time stones (the planet's native chaos emeralds) to make sure my conquest never even happened in the first place. Sonic even managed to destroy Metal Sonic…. erm well it was actually my own laser that accidently hit him. But seeing him get destroyed was actually revealed much more about that strange machine. He rebuilt himself, changing into a liquid metal form and then re-assimilating his body. My scanners indicated that high chaos energy rating flowed through his systems during that rebuilding period with no discernible source. As if he was capable of creating chaos energy it on his own (something not even Sonic himself is capable of as of yet).

Eventually I deactivated him and used my Grandfather's computer to run diagnostics on his systems, maybe to figure out what makes him tick. Accessing my grandfather's patent history, no records could be found about this metal hedgehog. My grandfather kept a very thorough record of his work in the scrap brain zone. He would not forget about this invention, even if it was considered a failure, the amount of meticulous work would not have gone forgotten. It wasn't until I accessed the heavily encrypted files on Project Rebirth did I finally learn about Metal Sonic and additionally his connection to Sonic the Hedgehog himself. The monitor read on the screen, "Organic genetic material from the roboticized Sonic the Hedgehog extracted, proceed to project rebirth." I couldn't believe it, Metal Sonic was a Robian! Roboticization had been illegal on Mobius for almost 150 years by now. As much as I bent the rules for my own ambitions that was a line not even I would cross. Not only that but this hedgehog was named Sonic in the past, the hedgehog I have been chasing all these years really was the faker.

If I wanted to figure this all out I had to look back at the past, this was something that went even further than my even my Grandfather's time. I presumed the best place to start would be with my Ancestors the Kintobors, the first humans to create travel between Earth and Mobius.


	3. Explanatory Chapter

Explanatory chapter: What's going on here?

As stated in the description, this story is an attempt at combining multiple continuities into a single story.

Here I will address some of the variations between continuities and how my story will apply them (without revealing too much information):

Mobius vs. Earth:

In the Fleetway series (Sonic the Comic) and Sonic X, Mobius and Earth are two different Planets. In the Archie/satAM series and the games Mobius and Earth is the same Planet.

This story will combine both concepts. Mobius and Earth are two different worlds, however, they appear more or less in-distinguishable from each other after humanity colonized the former.

Humans vs. Overlanders:

In the Archie Comics overlanders are a cartoony looking offshoot of humanity whose ancestors were mutated by these Gene bombs. The human-overlander distinction **only** exists in the archie comics, but it will play a role here as well. Just not to a wide spread extent as seen in said comics.

Different Robotniks:

Each version of Robotnik from the various story lines exist in one way or another but during different points in time. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (aka, the game version) is the incarnation that exists in the modern era. As the story progresses different versions will be seen. If you have read the prologue, I have hinted that this will be the case for Sonic as well.

That's all I'm explaining for now, the next chapter will be finished eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

_Many centuries prior to the modern era…_

"I'm pleased that you were willing to meet with me on peaceful terms Dr. Kintobor", said the creature sitting across from the mustachioed man. The creature essentially looked like a giant brain, with tentacles located where the brainstem and cerebellum would ordinarily be located. The creature had one inverted yellow eye which would flash as it telepathically vocalized its words.

"What is it that you want from us, I doubt you came to simply make small talk with humanity" Said the Doctor. The Doctor was younger than he looked, his large reddish grey mustache and bald head gave the appearance that he was at least in his mid to late 40s. Deep down, he was intrigued by the creature floating opposite of him in more diabolical ways. With the press of a button beneath the table where they sat he could summon a squadron of GUN agents to neutralize the alien so he could begin dissecting. However, that would have to wait. At the suggestion of his colleague, Dr. Charles Thorndyke, it would be advantageous to see what this creature was offering.

"What are they doing?" said one of the scientists observing behind the window. From the outside perspective Dr. Kintobor was sitting silently in front of the likewise silent alien. The conversation was telepathic, the creature did not want to reveal all of the information publically.

"All we desire is peaceful relations with this world. In exchange we offer you a gift of unbelievable power." The creature said, apparently reaching one of its tentacles into the jumbled mass. It seemed to be searching for something. Eventually it pulled out a large grey gemstone.

"What is it?" Dr. Kintobor asked, with genuine curiosity. Those from the outside leaned forward towards the window, sharing Kintobor's sentiment. The creature leaned reached another tentacle toward the Doctor who began to tense up, reaching for the button. The creature immediately touched his forehead which seemed to calm him down. "A more thorough explanation is in order. But first…" Through their shared telepathic link Dr. Kintobor saw that the swat team was preparing to attack the creature. "Hold your fire," Kintobor said out loud, "everything is under control."

Suddenly the world around them melted away revealing cybernetic alien planet, filled with creatures resembling the Alien sitting in front of him. "We are the Xorda" the creature stated, "we have achieved levels of technological mastery beyond what humanity can even comprehend. As such we have been overzealous in many of our efforts to advance which created a lot of enemies throughout time and space. It is not only peaceful relations we wish to share with the Earth but access to our technological finds, in exchange for a door to be built."

"A door?" asked the Doctor. "I'm assuming this 'door' opens to something you're trying to hide."

The creature responded "not necessarily, this door grants access to a dimension which provides easy access to the multiverse. This, translated in your language, chaos emerald is the fuel source the door needs to access these other worlds."

"I can see you ambition Doctor," continued the creature, "and we are prepared to give you all the credit for any of the exploits you 'discover' with the emerald. Interdimensional travel, perpetual energy, etc. you will be remembered as the creator." That was exactly what the doctor wanted to hear.

The world suddenly shifted back into the room where Kintobor and the creature sat opposite from each other. "Do we have a deal?" asked the Xorda. Kintobor reached his hand forward and the Xorda reached its tentacle for a hand shake (which he learned from the telepathic exchange).

….

Eventually Dr. Kintobor did discover how to harness the "chaotic energy" of the emerald. And as the alien emissary promised, the fuel source was perpetual. Kintobor and the Thorndyke families eventually established a community which utilized this power (this community would later grow into a small country) known as Megapolis.

Megapolis, located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, was a multicultural community dubbed as the "new land of opportunity". People immigrated to the region from all over the world. Small cultural communities became "cities" within the country. One of the many cities for example, Empire City, had a predominately North American population; another, Chun-nan, had a predominately East Asian population, etc. In the central point in the country lay the most technologically advanced city on all of Megapolis, Station Square.

However, while the generators were able to fuel this new country; the real purpose it served was the creation of a "door". It looked like a couple of goal posts or banisters standing parallel to each other, however once you walked between them you would find yourself in a new world. The Xorda had taught Kintobor how to coordinate where the door would open up to (the Doctor's choice was the source world of the chaos emerald). However, they never had the opportunity to teach him when it would open. Interdimensional travel is fairly fickle, in one dimension a year may have passed, while nearly a century passed in another. Kintobor gave the impression that he was too impatient to hear the Xorda's instruction about the time displacement. In reality, he liked the idea of a sliding timeline. Through this, his descendants could return to Earth with a dynasty in his name, in the world of perpetual energy many scientific breakthroughs would be within his grasp.

Dr. Kintobor was never motivated by world domination or immortality (in the literal sense) but rather he wanted to make his name known throughout history. Apparently being the head of a government scientific department wasn't enough for him. To be the modern day Leonardo de Vinci, for Kintobor it was possible but he needed more time to get many of his ideas out of his head and in his hands. The only problem was finding people willing to take this trip with him. It wasn't an issue of whether he could elect people to follow him. His previous position as well as the leverage he received as taking credit for the Xorda's technology helped him with that. But he would need to find people willing, not just obligated.

Kintobor's team consisted of about 20 or so individuals, not including the children who came along as well. Of that group the leaders of the operation was; himself, his wife Dr. Carla Thorndyke-Kintobor, and Dr. Nathaniel "Nate" Morgan. Instead of seeking their approval he hoped that they would be motivated to stay after they left. In the meantime they were all under the impression that it would only be for a year. Charles was offered to come along as well, but he elected to hold up the fort back at station square. It was treated with the same international fanfare as a rocket launch. News crews from all over the world stood as this team of individuals prepared to walk into another dimension, a first for humanity. Dr. Kintobor assured the audience that while a year would pass for them; from the outside it would seem like they only entered for a few seconds.

Once the portal was activated the entire crew walking inside one by one. Each scientist represented a different nationality of megapolis, holding a flag for their home country/city. After the last individual exited the portal closed up.

Everyone looked at their watches or cell phones to keep track of the time. In a few seconds they should have returned, in Dr. Kintobor's findings were correct. After about 20 seconds the portal opened up to reveal two unfamiliar individuals, neither of which belonged to the large crew who went inside. The taller one had blond hair, a deep pink sun burn, wore a thick cartoonish pair of glasses, and a long Frankenstein-ish lab coat. The shorter one resembled Dr. Ivan Kintobor only much younger (around his mid 20s) and a full head of hair. Silence fell upon the crowd as they noticed these new individuals coming in, even the news crew was speechless.

Finally the taller one broke the ice, "suffice it to say, they were gone a bit longer than a year."


	5. Chapter 5 the Pre-human era

Mobius vs. The Xorda

The Natives of Mobius were a diverse race of resembling anthropomorphic Earth animals, though some more recognizable than others. Though there appeared to be distinct races (or more accurately species) among them, they lived together in relative harmony with each other. Speaking the same language and apparently capable of interbreeding despite the speciation.

There are three ruling powers of Mobius which effectively govern the entire planet (a part from a few independent tribes, kingdoms, and communities). The first is the oldest Kingdom of Mobius, ruled by a Matriarchal family of Mystic Hedgehogs. Unlike the other ruling families, this one held the divine right to rule. They claim to descend from the elemental forces which make up the Mobian Pantheon. This is demonstrated by the supernatural abilities different members of the royal family demonstrate usually in the presence of a chaos emerald. Now on Mobius, chaos powers generally require a lot of training and dedication to perform, only a unique individual can utilize chaos energy without years of practice. The members of the royal Hedgehog family all demonstrate this unique gift, a natural connection to the chaos force. Unfortunately some monarchs abused their authority, leading to division and revolt among certain factions of Mobius. Therein lies the origin of the more populous Kingdom of Acorn.

The Kingdom of Acorn attempted to be more people centered than the previous Mobian Kingdom. Its founder had created peaceful relations among the different species and classes. The founder, King Alexander I, even managed to engage in a sort of partnership with the isolated Echidna race, though they remained solitary. Truth be told, Alexander's title of King was given posthumously. He believed that the Mystic Hedgehog family still had the divine right to rule and he considered himself a subject of the then-queen's Kingdom. His son, Alexander II, established the throne using his father's legacy of evidence of his birthright. It was also him who led a war against the Mobian Kingdom to "liberate" those who still were subjected to its rule and wiping out the royal family. Once the royal family was eliminated the kingdom of Acorn absorbed the Mobian Kingdom

The Echidna nation arguably rivals the Mobian Kingdom in age. They grew in isolation from the other species of Mobius on Angel Island; building upon various technological advances while the rest of the planet remained in a sort of dark age. Because of these advancements the Echidna nation grew to be one of the more diverse communities despite their racial homogeny. There were groups that held on to the "old ways" prior to the technological advancements known as the Knuckles clan and the higher class which were the leaders of technological developments known as the Nocturnus clan. Suffice it to say, the majority of the echidna citizens fell somewhere in between, following some of the old practices and beliefs of the Knuckles clan while enjoying the technology from the Nocturnus clan.

As the Xorda suggested, they had created many enemies as they grew more powerful. And the natives of Mobius were counted among them. Not too long before the Xorda made a peaceful settlement with the people of Earth they attempted to conquer Mobius. This direness of the situation was made worse when a representative of the Echidna Nation descended from Angel Island to warn of the coming invasion. As such an unlikely alliance was held between the three world rulers in order to formulate a plan of attack. This council consisted of an Echidna representative, King Frederick Acorn, who was the great-grand son of King Alexander II, and Aleena the last living descendent of the Mobian Kingdom.

Aleena was only 10 years old at the time of the council. She was raised by a young Merlin Prowler, the court wizard of the Acorn Empire. Like Alexander I, Merlin believed in the Hedgehog's divine right to rule as such he kept peaceful relations with the Hedgehog royal family throughout their conflicts and prior to their eradication. When he warned them of the upcoming war, the Queen gave him her newborn daughter to keep in his protection. As Merlin raised her, he made sure she knew about her royal heritage and educated her on the mistakes her ancestors made which led to their downfall. He also trained her to utilize her supernatural abilities brought on by her royal blood. Eventually she would have the opportunity to reaffirm her Queen-ship by using her powers to save Mobius from destruction.

Almost anti-climactically no one seemed to object to Aleena's presence at the council. Merlin believed that he may be punished for insubordination in harboring her in secret, yet not even that was the case. However, they doubted her ability to contribute and they largely ignored her. Merlin assured her that she would get her opportunity.

The Echidnas agreed to supply the weaponry and add a few warriors to supplement the Royal Acorn Army. Despite the relative state of the art nature of the Echidna weapons, the Xorda's weaponry made the Echidna weapons seem extremely archaic in comparison;. like bringing a sword to a gunfight. They were all but slaughtered by the opposition. That is until the young Aleena single handedly turned the tides. She stood in the battle field, holding seven chaos emeralds in her arms. The Xorda causally proceeded to attack her but she was shielded from their attacks as she stood motionless before the Xorda army. Eventually her violet colored fur changed to gold and the emeralds disappeared into her body. She began to levitate, pulsing with chaos power.

Reflexively, the Xorda began to throw everything they had at her, but to no avail. Her voiced echoed with power, very unlike a ten year old child, as she said, "My name is Queen Aleena, ruler of Mobius" The Xorda seemed visibly shaken for the first time since the battle started. "You will leave my world alone, or I will escort you out personally. I'm warning you, I'm invincible."

Just then the mothership of the Xorda became visible, A giant cannon was aimed at the surface of the planet. The Xorda were going to "rage quit" battle. Aleena allowed the cannon to charge up building up its power that no doubt could annihilate the entire world. As the laser was fired, the heat could be felt by those on the surface despite its distance from it. Right before the beam made contact it immediately stopped, similarly the Xorda found themselves motionless. Aleena, with a snap of her fingers, caused the Xorda to disappear from sight. And just like that, the battle was over.

King Frederick Acorn, who took part in the Battle himself, bowed down to the young Queen to just saved all of Mobius.

Before the remaining soldiers and his court he made a proclamation.  
"I rule over all of Mobius," he said, "As I decree, the only authority greater than the house of Acorn will be yours."

The Echidna representative continued, "Your authority will extend passed the Acorn kingdom to our people as well. All hail Queen Aleena, savior of the Mobian race!" (This announcement would divide the Echidna community in half).

As the decades followed, the original capital city of the Mobian Kingdom was rebuilt and Aleena ruled over the other governments. Though, unlike her predecessors, she allowed the other Kingdoms and Nations to do things their own way.

For a while, there was a great peace throughout the world. Kintobor and his crew arrived 10 years after the battle against the Xorda.


	6. Chapter 6 explanatory chapter

Explanatory chapter 6

If you didn't already notice I replaced a few chapters. I'm no longer going for the Eggman watching a documentary format, but I am telling the same story as before.

As I said, this comic is a composite of the different Sonic the Hedgehog backstories. However, the Archie continuity seems have a more detailed backstory than the other storylines so a lot of their information was used.

Despite the fact that I used a lot of "Archie" facts, I did take some creative liberties (Alexander Acorn the II, and reducing the number of generations in the Acorn bloodline). I'm also going to simplify the extremely complex Echidna History.

In Chapter 5 I wanted the pre-human era back story to be kind of brief, just summarizing the history of Mobius before humankind stepped foot on the planet. The wiping out of the Hedgehog kingdom is a story in and of itself that will be touched on in more detail later.

Does anyone recognize the name Queen Aleena? That's Sonic's mother from the Sonic Underground series, which should give you a hint about the direction things will be going for Sonic's origin.


End file.
